Jonny (Peter)
Jonny is a character from Peter's Journey Pre-Apocalypse Northern Ireland Little is known of Jonny's life Pior to the outbreack, what is known is that he lived with his parents and his two brothers, he went to a near by school. Post-Apocalypse Issue 1 Jonny along with his other friends and family all stayed in their nextdoor neighbours house for three weeks, he was first seen in the living room, then they played a board game, he isnt seen until Anna, Scott and Ben come back from their supply run, he is next seen eating dinner witht the rest of the survivors and was there when the phone rang. Issue 2 Jonny was still there when Peter answered the phone, when they were all told that they where going to the church that Peter, Henry and Jonny attended, he along with the other survivors were very happy, he then helped clean up after the meal, the next day he had to go with Peter in the RV so when they all left the house, Jonny along with Ben and Peter all ran down to the bottom of the street and he killed a walker for the first time. when they got into the RV Peter drove away to the church, when they got the church Jonny was very happy to see his other friends. Issue 3 just after James was shot dead by Shannon, Jonny didn't know what was going on, when he realised that James had been shot he got very worried in case walkers showed up. Later when they have to leave the church Jonny goes with Peter in the RV again, when they get to the school eventually Jonny stays close to Henry, when they get the guns Jonny takes a Bersa Thunder 380, he goes out with the rest of them but when oncoming walkers escape the other part of the school he runs with the others to go inside the main building, he stays with the main group while Peter and some others get sepperated. Issue 4 Jonny isn't seen until the middle of the issue when the walkers get into the kitchen, he then leaves with the others to go to the church, there he helps Ben get the Bike off the back of the truck, when they eventually leave the grounds he travels in the Hyundai with Scott, Garry and Kathryn. Issue 5 Jonny travels in the Hyundai on the way to the Mournes, when they stop at a petrol station Jonny was put on watch, he was concerned when he heard Jean's screams but didn't go and see what was wrong as he didn't want to leave his watch position. when they get back on the move and arrive at the cottage he gets driven up to the cottage, his chours where to help sort out inside the cottag, later on when they were given their weapons; Jonny's gun was a Beretta 92 and a shovel as his melee weapon. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Zombies Death *Zombie *Scott (after reanimation) Jonny was bitten on the shoulder by a walker during a walker attack on the Estate as he was closing the door, Peter then shot the walker and moved Jonny away from the others. when he passed away from the shock of it Scott shot Jonny just as he began to stir. Trivia *Jonny's melee weapon is a shovel *Jonny's gun is a Berretta 92. *Jonny and Anna are the first couple in the series. *Jonny was the first person that died in his family as Peter, Henry, Susan and Mark are still alive. *Jonny is one of the few people with a nickname in Peter's Journey *Jonny has been the first person to appear in an issue after his death, as he appeared breifly in a vision that Peter had in issue 34. Category:Uncategorized